Reality Selection
The ability to warp reality by selecting a possible reality/timeline and make it be the "true" reality. Variation of Meta Probability Manipulation. Also Called *Default Reality Determination *Reality Authentication/Change/Switching Capabilities User can completely rewrite reality and all it's contents simply by choosing one of the infinite potential worlds or timelines that are available and then make the one chosen be the single "true" reality. Reverting everything else back into mere "What if" scenarios. The changes that could be made with this power are potentially endless in variety. Due to the fact that users are capable of altering anything in existence regardless of their target's size or composition. Whether they be defined or abstract, meager or grand, physical or mystical. As long as the probability isn't a complete zero, users are able to achieve all they desire. To put it in simple terms. If there is a type of world that you wish for and it happens to be possible one way or another, then you are not only able to make it real, but also make it be the only world that is to ever truly be real in all of existence. Applications (Main) * Alpha Reality (Technically with the selected "true" reality.) * Causality Manipulation * Existence Manipulation * Meta Probability Manipulation (On a grand scale.) * Meta Variable Manipulation ** Possibility Manipulation * Omega Reality (By reaching to the very "edge" of existence) * Origin Manipulation (Being able to change the "true" reality) * Reality Searching ** Reality Crossroads * Truth Manipulation (Via selecting which reality is true.) Applications (Others) * Absolute Restoration ** Reality Reset * Butterfly Effect ** Disruption * Cosmic Manipulation ** Dimensional Manipulation * Destiny Manipulation ** Event Manipulation * Meta Space-Time Manipulation ** Planeswalking * Multi-Choice * Omni-Magic ** Spell Casting * Phenomenon Manipulation ** Pataphysics Manipulation ** Inducement/Elimination * Possibility Reconstruction ** Miracle Performing * Reality Rejection ** Variable Collapse * Remaking ** Recreation * Uncertainty Manipulation ** Meta Summoning Associations *Meta Probability Manipulation *Miracle Manipulation *Omnichronal Perception *Path Maker Limitations *The possibility the user wishes to be "true" must not be an absolute zero. *Realities/timelines maybe limited to the stories' context. *While other realities/timelines are reduced in probability due to not being the single "truth", they may still have an effect. *Users of Omnilock/Meta Power Immunity are unaffected by reality selection. Known Users *Black Belt (8-Bit Theater); via getting lost *Noel Vermillion (Blazblue) *Izanami (Blazblue) *Observers (Blazblue) **Rachel Alucard **Hazama **Kokonoe **Takamaghara System * Yhwach (Bleach); via "The Almighty" *Galdes (Final Fantasy Chronicles: Ring of Fates); as the Moongod *Rat (Juuni Taisen) *Asahi Kuga (Subaru of the Re'Union); via Awakened Prophet Art *Multiversal Singularities (Transformers) *Bernkastel (Umineko no Naku koro Ni) *Lambdadelta (Umineko no Naku koro Ni) *Coil (Worm) Gallery Users 1000px-True_Ending_(Continuum_Shift,_Story_Mode_Illustration,_3).png|Izanami (Blazblue) with access to the Takamagahara System, is able to cause Phenomonal/Dimensional Interference greater than that of the "Eye of the Azure." Hazama BlazBlue.png|Hazama (Blazblue) is, or was a Observer, those whom assist in viewing all the possibilities of the world due to the Master Unit Amaterasu. 1000px-Opening_(Continuum_Shift,_Story_Mode_Illustration,_1).png|The Takamagahara System (Blazblue) is a program aimed with assessing the Boundary and capable of interference right below the Eye of the Azure and Master Unit Amaterasu. Rachel Alucard (Chronophantasma).png|Rachel Alucard (Blazblue) is as with Hazama, a Observer.Currently she is observing Hakumen. 305px-Kokonoe_(Story_Mode_Artwork,_Normal).png|Kokonoe (Blazblue) is an Observer along with Rachel and Hazama, she is a former observer of Hakumen and currently observing Arakune. Bernkastel 5.jpg|As the Witch of Miracles, Bernkastel (Umineko no Naku Koro ni) can draw any result from the myriads possibilities, as long as its probability isn't an absolute zero. Lambdadelta.jpg|Lambdadelta (Umineko no Naku koro Ni) the Witch of Certainty. Yhwach (Bleach) The Almighty.jpg|With "The Almighty", Ywhach (Bleach) can not only see all possible futures, but freely choose which ones actually happen. Realities Makoto_Nanaya_(Story_Mode_Illustration,_3).png|Noel Vermillion doesn't exist here... 2ec59765dc551b09f261f5839a38f9ab.jpg|This seems like Castelia City, except 100 years more advanced. Ground_Zero_by_frenic.jpg|Why is it that 8/10 interpretations of the future sucks so much? 7f414d1f23d198ce81f3ab4b03f7049f.jpg|Something possible in the future? Maybe, also is that a planet crumbling in the background? sample-ae806830b2d6d620f3a017215ee1480a.jpg|I think we just colonized Mars. c51ce033ee572182abcbf9379c620e6f.jpg|Well.....shoot..... lost-planet-2-6.jpg|Welcome to EDN III where everything is trying to KILL YOU! c74d2ae969906283c4bb7b061a2629de.png|A city in the sky, how quaint. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Reality Manipulation Category:Almighty Powers Category:Absolute Powers Category:Meta Powers Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Rare power Category:Omni Powers Category:Omni Powers Category:Crossover Powers